


As Good As You Give

by MoonlitMusings



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Bondage, Juno taking charge for once, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, and Peter being very into it, moderate D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitMusings/pseuds/MoonlitMusings
Summary: Peter decides to send Juno some selfies while Juno's on a stakeout. Juno lets him know exactly what he thought of them when he gets home.





	As Good As You Give

**Author's Note:**

> Finished as a birthday gift for the lovely and charming @rexglass, and then posted really late because I'm allergic to doing things in a timely manner.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy!

Peter is bored. Dreadfully, _painfully_ bored. Sure, he has a heist to plan, but before he goes any further, he needs some additional information from an inside source, and she’s taking longer than he had hoped to get back to him. So, unless he wants to spend even more time looking over the blueprints he’s already memorized, he’s stuck with very little to do. He tidies up the living room, but that doesn't take as long as he thought it would. He looks at the clock. It’s only noon. He sighs, wondering what Juno is up to. He had a case, though nothing particularly exciting, if he remembers correctly. Some infidelity case or another. He said he would probably be staking out a couple locations for most of the day. Possibly trailing the guilty party, if he got lucky.

 _Well, at least I’m not alone in my boredom,_ Peter thinks idly. Juno always hated stake outs. Long hours in a cramped car with little to do. Peter might consider joining him, if he actually knew where he was. Then again, Juno had told him on more than one occasion that while he did appreciate the company, Peter’s tendency to... _distract_ him made it difficult to pay attention to what he was supposed to be doing. Peter grins at the thought. It’s not his fault Juno is so delightfully distractible. And despite his grumbling, Peter knows he doesn’t exactly mind the break from the tedium. In fact...

Peter pulls out his personal comms, the only one he’s ever kept longer than a single job, and considers it. He may not know where Juno is, but he doesn’t necessarily need to. There are other ways of contacting him. _And perhaps,_ Peter thinks while he unlocks his comms and starts unbuttoning his shirt, _Juno would appreciate a little distraction right now._

\------------------------------

Juno sits in his car, staring at the front door of a pay-by-the-hour motel. He’d been using his camera to try and catch the guy he was tailing and the pair he was hooking up with in the act, but they closed the curtains before they took so much as their shoes off. It wasn’t strictly necessary, of course, but photo evidence was always helpful, and at least it gave him something to do. Now he’s stuck waiting for the three of them to leave so he can see where the spouse goes next. And who knows how long that’s gonna be. He sighs, reaching for the radio, when his comms buzzes. The screen reads “Duke”. Weird. Peter doesn’t usually call when he knows Juno’s on a case unless something’s wrong. He unlocks it and sees it’s a picture message. That’s even weirder. What the hell would he...

Juno stares at the screen for a long moment.

He curses under his breath when he finally tears his eyes away to look back at the door before looking back at the picture. It’s of Peter, lounging on the couch with his shirt unbuttoned and dropping off of one shoulder, giving a come hither look if Juno’s ever seen one. His mouth is turned up in a seductive, mischievous smirk.

“Hello, Darling,” the message says. “It’s so dreadfully boring here without you.” The comms buzzes again in Juno’s hands, making him jump. He glances back over to the door, and swallows as he opens the next picture. This one has Peter with his shirt hanging off both shoulders, one hand resting on the open button and zipper of his pants. Juno groans.

“Are you as bored as I am?” asks the text. “Care for a little distraction?” Juno closes his comms and tosses it into the passenger seat, turning to stare resolutely at the motel door. He can’t let himself get too distracted. The people have been in the room for a whole- he checks the time- ok, so it’s only been 10 minutes, but still! He doesn’t know how long this is gonna be. Maybe they’re just meeting for a quickie. A... three-way... quickie. Sure.

The comms buzzes again. He bites his lip. No, he has self control, dammit! He can hold off looking at whatever Peter sent him until later. Then again, he might not have a chance to look at it later. He might be trailing someone, after all. And the guy probably isn’t gonna come out in the next minute or two...

He grabs the comms.

Another picture, of course. This time a closer shot of Peter’s belly and hips. Now his pants are pulled halfway down his hips, enough to reveal his royal blue panties, his skin just peeking through the gaps in the lace. Juno resists the urge to reach down and rub his hardening cock through his pants, but only just. He takes a deep breath, closes the comms, and looks back at the door.

A couple minutes later, his comms buzzes again.

It’s going to be a long day.

\------------------------------

By the time Juno gets home fairly late that night, he has about half the evidence he needs for his client, and his comms is full of increasingly dirty pictures of a certain thief. He looks infuriatingly smug in all of them. Juno walks through the door frustrated, horny, and a little annoyed, and when Peter looks at him with that same self-satisfied smirk on his face, Juno decides that enough is enough. He wants to play this game? Fine. Juno’s more than ready to play.

“Hello, love,” Peter greets. “How was your day?”

“I think you know how it was,” Juno growls, locking the door behind him and tossing his coat to the floor.

“I take it you got my little messages, then?”

“I did, yeah. Tell me, how the hell do you expect me to do my job when you’re trying so hard to distract me?”

“Were they really all that distracting?” Peter asks, his smirk still in place and his voice full of mock innocence. Juno growls again, finally standing in front of where Peter’s lounging on the couch. He grabs his robe and pulls him up into a bruising kiss, causing Peter to gasp into his mouth. “I’ll take that as a yes,” he breathes when Juno finally pulls away.

“You know for a goddamn fact they were. You can’t keep a lady on-edge like that all day, Peter.”

“Can’t I? I seem to have done a decent job of it.”

“Not without consequences.”

“Oh?” Peter leans in, his voice dropping low. “What kind of consequences, Detective?”

“Bedroom. Now.” Peter’s smirk slips into a sharp grin.

“The bedroom, hm? Whatever for?”

“If you’re gonna keep me on edge all day,” Juno responds, pulling Peter off the couch, “then it’s only fair for me to do the same to you.”

In the bedroom, Juno shoves Peter against a wall, kissing him fiercely, biting at his lips, their teeth clashing occasionally. He grinds their hips together hard, and Peter moans into his mouth, prevented from thrusting back by how hard Juno’s pinning him to the wall. After a couple minutes of this, Juno pulls away, breathing hard, the look in his eyes sending an anticipatory shudder through Peter. He loves it when Juno gets like this. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t hoping this would be the end result of sending those pictures. Usually Juno simply follows his lead. He’s pliant, needy, even a little cautious. It’s a thrill when he gets worked up to the point where his fears and insecurities fall away. On those rare nights, he’s no longer beautifully needy, laying there and gratefully receiving whatever Peter gives him. Instead he becomes demanding; all strong, rough hands and tight grip, pulled hair and biting teeth, heat and panted instruction, his usually smooth voice gone rough with arousal. Peter is only too happy to do as he says.

Juno tells him to strip and lay on the bed while he pulls out their box of toys. Peter’s pulse goes up. Juno doesn’t usually get those out on his own. He can’t help but wonder what Juno has planned for him. Juno turns around, whatever he grabbed behind his back. Peter leans to try and see what it is, but Juno leans in and kisses him before he can, pinning him to the bed with one hand. Peter lets himself get lost in the kiss, the warmth and taste of Juno’s mouth on his, and the slide of skin on skin as Juno runs his hand from Peter’s shoulder, down to his chest and back up, then along his arm to his wrist where it wraps around with a pleasant weight. Peter barely pays any mind to the way Juno moves that arm, pinning it to the pillow just above his head, until he hears a click, and feels cold metal suddenly close around his other wrist. His eyes fly open as Juno pulls that arm up with the cuffs, threading them through the headboard and securing the other side around Peter’s other wrist.

“I spent all day wanting to touch either you or myself, and I couldn’t, so you don’t get to either,” Juno says in explanation. Peter takes a breath, and shrugs as best he can, making sure to keep up his smirk.

“Fair enough.”

Juno doesn’t appreciate that smirk. He spent all day frustrated and desperate while he was trying to work, and here Peter is, smiling like he has Juno right where he wants him, despite the fact that _he’s_ the one tied up. No, Juno decides, he’s going to have to wipe that smirk off Peter’s face.

He leans down to reach into the box again, this time coming up with a cock ring. Peter’s breath catches when Juno slides it onto him, but his expression doesn’t waiver.

“Can’t have you coming too soon,” Juno tells him.

“Of course,” Peter replies, his voice getting breathy.

Juno spends a long moment just staring at him after that, trying to decide on his next move. A thought comes to him. A very effective way to get rid of that infuriating smirk. He climbs up onto the bed and straddles Peter’s chest, leaning over him. He steadies himself with one hand on the headboard while the other moves down to wrap around himself, his eyes never leaving Peter’s, which he sees have widened slightly.

“Open your mouth,” he commands quietly. Peter does without hesitation, moaning lightly as Juno slides into his mouth, making him swear under his breath. Peter moves his head forward as much as he can, taking Juno in deeper as he pushes his hips forward. It doesn’t take long for Juno to get close like that, the sweet, slick heat of Peter’s mouth around him, his clever tongue laving over him. Especially not after being so worked up for so long. He briefly considers pulling out before he finishes, but then, why should he? He has all night to come back down and get ready again, after all. “You ready?” he asks in warning. Peter hums his assent around him, and the vibrations are enough to pull Juno over the edge, shuddering as Peter swallows around him, working him through it.

Juno takes a long moment to collect himself after he pulls out before looking down at Peter again, and dammit if that same self-satisfied smirk isn't back on his face.

“Was that it, love?” he asks coyly. “Because getting to taste you is never a punishment in my book.” Juno growls.

“Well, good thing I'm not done with you yet, then.”

“No?”

“Not even close.” Peter is eager to see what else Juno has in mind, and gets his answer when Juno leans over to grab a bottle off of the bedside table. He scoots back a little, making sure Peter has a good view of him as he slicks up his fingers. Peter's brows go up a little, which Juno takes as a good sign as he arches his back and reaches back, moving to start teasing himself open. Peter's eyes go wide again and his smirk slips just a little, his breath catching. With that small victory, Juno smirks back before letting his eye close and his head tilt back, a small moan coming from the back of his throat. He goes slowly, letting himself enjoy the sensations and the sounds of Peter's heavy breathing and the chain of the handcuffs rattling against the headboard.

Peter is trying hard to maintain his composure, but it's damn hard with Juno kneeling over him like that, his whole gorgeous body on display, hips moving just slightly as he opens himself up, his muscles slightly flexed and his face a mask of pleasure. And god, the _sounds_ coming from that lovely mouth of his. The way Juno's teeth dig into his bottom lip makes Peter want to replace them with his own teeth, those lovely moans pouring into his mouth rather than the open air.

A small whimper slips out, and prompts Juno to look down at him again. He grins at the expression on Peter's face. That smug smirk has fallen away, replaced by a needy look in his eyes and lips slightly parted in want. He's flushed a pretty pink, all the way from his cheeks, down past his collarbones, and Juno can feel his chest moving slightly between his thighs as he pants.

Juno decides that's enough, combined with what's coming next, so he straightens out and leans over to grab a tissue from the bedside table, wiping his fingers clean. He slides down Peter's body, resisting the strong urge to kiss those pretty, parted lips, and positions himself over Peter's now painfully hard cock. He slides onto him slowly, savoring the stretch, a long groan falling from his lips as Peter gasps and jolts beneath him. Juno moves his legs so his ankles are hooked over Peter's knees, pinning down his legs. Once Juno's fully settled, his hips flush with Peter's, Peter can't resist trying to thrust up against him. Juno presses his legs down harder.

"No, you don't get to move," he says. "You're gonna lay there until I tell you you can move. And maybe if you do good enough, I'll forgive you enough for being a damn tease all day to let you come." Peter whimpers again and nods. "Good. Now, where was I?"

Juno lifts up slowly, almost pulling off completely, before slamming back down, starting a rough, punishing pace. His hands are resting against Peter's sides, fingers pressing hard against his ribs. The heat from Juno’s hands and the slight pain combine with the sensations of the cold metal digging into Peter’s wrists, the warmth and friction around him, and the extra tightness around the base of his cock, to drive Peter crazy with need. Peter thinks there might be bruises on his ribs in the morning in the shape of Juno’s fingers, and he shivers at the thought. Juno's pace doesn't let up for a second, driving down onto him over and over, and Peter can feel himself on the edge, so close. So very close. And yet he knows he can't go over it. He can only lay there and feel the incredible sensations and hear Juno's beautiful moans and cries and pleas of "I'm so close. God, _Peter,_ so close. Just... _fuck_ , just need a little more." He can only watch Juno wrap a hand around his cock, now hard once again, and pump himself in time with the rise and fall of his hips as his head tilts back and his mouth falls open in ecstasy. He can only whimper desperately as Juno comes around him, the sensation making his eyes water from how damn _close_ he is. If he could just get that _damn ring off..._

Juno stays on top of him while he comes down, his fingers resting lightly where they were digging in before, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he pants. After a minute, he pulls off gingerly and rolls onto his back next to Peter, who cranes his neck to look over at him.

"Juno..."

"Yeah?"

"Juno please..." Juno opens his eye and looks over at him.

"Please what?" He's joking. He has to be joking.

"I'm... I'm so close Juno, please." Juno glances down at Peter's still straining erection and back up, smirking, a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Huh..."

"Darling, please, I'm begging you."

"You are. It's nice. But I don't know, Peter. After teasing me all day like that..."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I-"

"Sorry enough to not do it again?" Peter pauses, choosing his next words carefully.

"...Not... unless you want me to."

"Hmmm... how bad do you want it?"

"I _need_ it, Juno. _Please._ I'll do anything. Anything you ask. I only need a little more, just... god _please."_ Peter’s hips buck up slightly on the last word, punctuating his point. Juno just looks at him expectantly.

“Go on.”

“Juno, darling, I _need_ you. I need you like water. Like air. I need you more than words can say. My love, my sweetheart, my goddess, _please."_ Juno looks at him for another long moment, taking a deep, shaky breath and letting it out slowly.

“Well, I guess if you’re gonna ask that nicely...” And he finally, _finally_ reaches down and pulls off the ring. He barely has to pump Peter twice before he's coming, practically sobbing in pleasure and relief as Juno works him through it.

Peter doesn't know how long it takes for him to come back to himself, but his first thought when he does is that if this is what he gets for sending Juno dirty pictures at work, then he is _absolutely_ doing it again.

He turns his head to look over at Juno, whose teasing grin has shifted into a small, tender, almost nervous smile. Peter leans up, and Juno leans in to meet him in a soft kiss.

"Let me get you cleaned up," Juno murmurs against his lips as he pulls away, grabbing the handcuff key. He frees Peter's hands, rubbing softly at the redness on his wrists and pressing gentle kisses to them. He leaves for just long enough to quickly clean himself up and get a damp washcloth and a glass of water, which he offers to Peter before cleaning him up as well. That taken care of, he lays back down, Peter curling against him instantly, arms wrapping around his waist and leg hitching over his hip. Juno sighs, letting his hand drift up to rest on top of Peter's, his fingers lightly tracing the red marks still visible on his wrist.

"It's fine," Peter murmurs, guessing at Juno's thoughts. "They don't hurt. And the redness will be gone by morning."

"I... good. That's good." Peter presses a soft kiss to Juno’s jaw.

"That was wonderful, love. Every bit of it."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. I thoroughly enjoyed myself. In fact,” he says with a playful grin, “if that's the result when I send you pictures like that, I’m never going to be able to resist doing it again." Juno groans.

"I thought you said you wouldn't."

"I said I wouldn't unless you wanted me to." Juno can feel Peter's sly smile against his skin. "And you don't actually want me to never do it again, do you? If so then I won’t, of course. But if you _did_ enjoy it..." Juno huffs out a breath and rolls his eye.

"Just... not when I'm on a stake out, alright? The last thing I need when I'm sitting board in a car for a few hours is that kind of distraction." Peter chuckles and kisses him again.

"I think I can do that."


End file.
